


Only One Bed

by NongMeow923 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arguing, Fluffy Ending, Hotels, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/NongMeow923
Summary: After getting stranded and forced to spend the night at hotel, Bohn finds himself bunking with a bunch of other students he hardly knows. Sharing a bed with one of them shouldn't be too awkward, but unfortunately for Bohn, his bed mate is ridiculously cute.
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this story doesn't fit into the timeline of My Engineer, but I was reading through prompts and the 'only one bed' one seemed like it might be interesting with BohnDuen so I thought I'd write a quick fic just for fun. Hope you enjoy it!

The school trip hadn't exactly gone as planned. Halfway there, they got caught in a nasty storm and had to pull off at the nearest hotel. The students waited in the lobby as one of their teachers spoke to the flustered woman at the front desk, who was clearly overwhelmed by the sudden surge of customers.

Bohn stood hunched against the wall, soaked to the bone, his t-shirt clinging uncomfortably to his skin. The hotel was less than ideal, run down and shabby at best, but at this point he was thankful to get out of the rain. To his left, some of the other students were squished onto the shabby blue couch, which happened to be on the only pieces of furniture in the hotel lobby. The other was a match chair, which was occupied by Mek, whose lap was occupied by Boss.

"Do you think they'll have enough rooms for all of us?" Boss asked after a moment, maybe a bit too loudly, because some of the others exchanged worried looks. Mek gave him a gentle cuff to the head before wrestling the smaller boy further into his lap. The two of them had become even closer than usual as of late, but Bohn didn't have time to think about that, because the teacher came back just then, brows furrowed with frustration.

"Well, there is some good news," he started, and Bohn felt his stomach sink, because that line was always followed by 'and some bad news'. "There is enough room for all of us, but we'll have to fit six per room, at the least. They have extra fold-out beds if we need them, and someone can take the couch. It'll get a bit squished, but we can make it work, okay guys?"

The room was filled with grumbling, but after a stern glare from their teacher, the group reluctantly started gathering their luggage.

"Another thing, I'll be assigning rooms at random, so there's no fighting," he said. The uproar of protests was ignored, and Bohn found himself standing in a tiny hotel room with six other boys. The only one he knew was Tee, and he had already claimed one of the foldout beds, which could only hold one person, meaning Bohn had no option but to bunk with a stranger.

He didn’t even bother to claim the other foldout bed, because an older boy from economics had already begun to unpack next to it, and Bohn didn’t want to get on his bad side.

“I call the couch!” One boy shouted before the others could, leaving the remaining four to figure out who had to share a bed with who.

One of the boys turned to look at him, smiling brightly. “We can share,” he offered sweetly, his eyes crinkling up into crescent moon shapes. Bohn swallowed, his mouth having suddenly gone dry.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, unable to keep himself from staring as the boy set his bag down on the bed. “I’m Bohn, by the way.”

“I’m Duen,” he said. “I’m studying to become a doctor someday. What about you? What faculty are you in?”

“Engineering,” Bohn answered, and though he usually avoided smalltalk like this, he didn’t mind it with Duen.

“Cool! My friend is dating someone from engineering. Maybe you know him? Oh wait, what side of the bed do you like to sleep on?” He asked, and Bohn’s daydreams came crashing to a halt.

Oh yeah, they were going to share a bed tonight. That situation would’ve been awkward on its own, but finding them drop dead gorgeous made it so much worse. “The left,” Bohn answered. Duen moved his stuff to the right side, and Bohn started to unpack as well, not wanting to end up standing there like a fool, gawking at Duen with his mouth open.

“The sound of thunder is relaxing, isn’t it?” Duen asked sometime later, after they had changed into pajamas and were sitting in bed. One boy was already asleep, and the others had started to settle down as well. A twang of uncertainty nipped at Bohn’s chest.

“I guess,” Bohn said. He tried to think of something to say, to stall the inevitable, but Duen was yawning, and Bohn got the feeling he wouldn’t appreciate it if Bohn tried to stay up chatting all night. “Are you ready for me to turn the lights off?”

“Yes please,” Duen said. His voice got higher when he was tired, Bohn noticed with a small smile.  _ Cute. How did I not notice him earlier? We were on the same bus and everything. _

Bohn switched off the lamp and pulled the sheets up. He could hear Duen shuffling around next to him in the dark, and Bohn bit back a grunt when Duen accidentally elbowed him in the side. “Sorry,” he whispered, and Bohn accepted his apology with a quiet hum.

Eventually Duen settled down, laying down with his back to Bohn. Bohn copied him, not wanting to risk waking up in some weird position with his arms around Duen’s waist. Bohn planned on keeping in contact with Duen - how, he hadn’t quite figured out yet, but he’d find an excuse to get his number somehow - and Bohn didn’t want to embarrass himself.

The warmth against his back kept him up for nearly an hour, long after Duen’s breathing had evened out. Duen let out soft snores in his sleep, and even though Bohn would usually find that annoying, when it was Duen it seemed nothing short of endearing.

“Why did I get stuck bunking with you?” He muttered, rolling onto his back. The snores continued, and Bohn smiled, affection blossoming in his chest, warm and pleasant. “You’re too cute for your own good,” he said, even quieter than before. He didn’t want to be overheard.

Bohn didn’t remember falling asleep, but he’d never forget how he woke up.

A pair of arms were hooked around his neck, holding him close. To Bohn’s delight and surprise, one of Duen’s hands had settled against the back of his head, his fingers tangled in Bohn’s hair. Bohn let out a strangled yelp in shock when it finally dawned on him what was happening, waking Duen with a start.

Duen stared at him for a moment with wide, startled eyes, trying to process what exactly he was doing. Bohn took in the sight of his ruffled hair and flushed cheeks greedily, soaking in the view for later when he needed something to daydream about. Then he was roughly shoved back, his head bumping against the headboard before he could catch himself.

“What did you do?” Duen practically shrieked as he jumped out of bed, waking those that were still asleep. “Why were you holding me in your sleep?”

All eyes turned to them, and Bohn winced, the back of his head throbbing. “I didn’t do anything, you’re the one that started cuddling with me!”

Duen blinked, as if that hadn’t even occurred to him as a possibility. “Well, you...you should have pushed me away! You woke up first, didn’t you? You sat there staring at me, didn’t you?”

The bitter, accusing tone in his voice made Bohn frown. He sounded so panicked at the thought of Bohn  _ looking  _ at him, as if it disgusted him. “Of course not,” Bohn snapped, his hurt turning to anger. “Why would I want to do that? You’re nothing special to look at. I was trying to push you away when you woke up.” He rolled his eyes for show, and as if that was what they were looking for, the others all turned away, going back to whatever they were doing.

“You better not have been staring,” Duen mumbled, his eyes narrowing before he turned away to pick out clean clothes from his suitcase.

_ So much for getting his number,  _ Bohn thought ruefully. This exact situation is what he had been worried about. It wasn’t even his fault, but that didn’t matter. He had scared Duen off for good, and though he was nothing more than a little crush Bohn had developed the night before, the thought of not seeing him again stung.

Bohn dutifully got dressed and stripped the sheets off the bed, glancing over at Duen whenever he thought the other boy wasn’t looking. They ended up making eye contact a few times, and Duen always looked away first.

He didn’t dare approach Duen again, and Duen didn’t seem interested in approaching him, so he was surprised when Duen sat down next to him on the bus.

“Hey,” Bohn tried after a minute, and Duen - who refused to look at him, despite being the one to sit down next to Bohn in the first place - didn’t answer.

Bohn huffed, turning to look out the window. He could see Duen’s reflection in the window, his head still turned as he stubbornly refused to acknowledge the fact that Bohn was there. It was as if Duen was purposely trying to make Bohn feel worse.

Eventually, Duen seemed to relax, and his nervous fidgeting ceased. “Sorry,” he said randomly, glancing at Bohn out of the corner of his eye.

“For what?” Bohn asked, feigning confusion.

“For pushing you,” Duen said, and Bohn nodded slowly, a pleased smile working its way onto his face before he forced it down. Thankfully, Duen seemed too wrapped up in his apology to notice. “I was freaked out, and I didn’t know what else to do! Sorry if I hurt you.”

“It’s fine, I guess,” Bohn said with a dramatic sigh. “I can deal with a headache.”

“I’m sorry!” Duen repeated, his guard fully dropping. “I have some medicine that will help get rid of the pain. Here, it’s in my bag somewhere. I’m really sorry, Bohn.”

Bohn let Duen fuss over him, satisfied by the response he got. “I’ll forgive you, but only if you give me something in return.”

Duen frowned in confusion. “Huh? But I’m giving you medicine. What else do you need?”

Bohn smirked, turning to look Duen in the eye. “Your phone number,” he said boldly, despite the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. Was it too soon to ask something like that?  _ Yes, definitely _ , he decided as he watched Duen go red.

“You  _ do  _ like me!” He eventually got out. “I knew it! You were looking at me funny last night. You really were watching me sleep, weren’t you?” He pouted, and though he didn’t seem pleased by Bohn’s not-quite-confession, he didn’t seem repulsed, either.

Bohn’s smile grew. “Maybe.”

“That’s creepy!” Duen whined, shoving him away when Bohn moved closer.

“You’re cute, I couldn’t help it,” Bohn said. Duen’s eyes went wide, and his face turned an even darker shade of red, but he still didn’t seem mad. Flustered, yes, but not mad. “Come on, please give me your number. I promise I’ll stop bugging you after that.”

“Liar,” Duen muttered, even as he took Bohn’s phone and typed in his number. “If you spam me with texts I’ll block you.”

“Sure you will,” Bohn answered smoothly as he took his phone back.

Duen turned away once more, this time to hide his smile. “You’re a jerk,” he muttered.

Bohn wouldn’t argue with that. He let out a self satisfied sigh, turning back to look out the window, this time feeling high as a kite.

Maybe nothing would come out of this and he’d lose interest, or maybe they’d end up going out in the future, but for now, just knowing that he could contact Duen whenever he wanted was good enough for now.


End file.
